Recently, systems for distributing and providing video information to passengers using display devices set in cars of a train have been proposed and put to practical use (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In these video information distributing and displaying systems in the past, contents that form guidance screens for destination guidance and the like (hereinafter referred to as “guidance contents”) are stored in storing units of the display devices in advance as one content for each of screens.
As explained above, in the video information distributing and displaying systems in the past, one guidance content is displayed for each of the screens stored in the storing units. Therefore, even if only a part of train information such as train types, destinations, car numbers, or the like is different and the other parts of the train information are the same, it is necessary to create one guidance content anew and store the one guidance content in the storing units. Therefore, there is a problem in that a data storage capacity increases according to the number of guidance contents.
Further, in the video information distributing and displaying systems in the past, to cope with, for example, an addition of a station, even if there are common parts such as train types, destinations, car numbers, and the like, it is necessary to create all guidance contents anew. Therefore, there is a problem in that guidance contents increase. Furthermore, when it is desired to add, for example, date information, date information data has to be added to all the guidance contents. Therefore, there is a problem in that a lot of time and labor are necessary.
As measures against these problems, Patent Literature 3 discloses a system including a display device that displays a guidance screen of a still image corresponding to train information. In the system, a storing unit that stores component contents, which are contents at a component level, corresponding to each kind of information forming the guidance screen is provided. Necessary component contents are selected from the storing unit according to train information. A guidance screen is formed by arranging the selected component contents in predetermined positions on the guidance screen. Consequently, it is possible to reduce a data storage capacity and easily cope with addition and correction of guidance contents.